guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthem of Guidance
Spiking a target with physical attacks just got easier. --Amokk 12:39, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :So, does this own the shit out of Warrior's Cunning or does it?-Thomas 14:52, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not really, as warrior's cunning last even after you hit.--Life Infusion 15:36, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yep, and there is this thing, called elite, which this skill is and warrior's cunning isn't. Warriors cunning allows you to get off your whole attack skill chain. ::::Actually, Warrior's Cunning can only be used on the user and Anthem of Guidance affects yourself, your team, and surrounding allies plus it is a chant which gives the paragon energy. Another thing about is that the Warrior's Cunning has a 60 second recharge and Anthem of Guidance can be used over and over as many times as the user wants as long as there's enough adrenaline.--Bane of Worlds 22:42, 12 November 2006 (CST) Found a boss with this as part of the primary quest where you see Bokka. Dunno if he'll always spawn, he was in a group with other professions. Might be random? --Fyren 04:57, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Found another boss in mirror of Lyss near the southern edge. His group seemed to be patrolling and I saw him move across almost the whole southern border. --Fyren 07:21, 28 October 2006 (CDT) I don't think you should list the Apocrypha in the mission under Acquisition. You can't capture it from him. As soon as you kill it, you are teleported to Kamadan. :Took the Apocrypha out of the capture locations and mentioned that it cannot be caught from the Apocrypha in the notes section. -- Hyperion` 18:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) Does this have a req 5 in Command? Or is it basically a no-attribute skill? Artemis Faul 08:48, 3 December 2006 (CST) multiple hits I confirm it works with skills that hit multiple times : with what proof or testing can you confirm that?82.17.96.235 09:20, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::I say it doesn't, worked neither with Anthem of Flame.. its the FIRST one you hit Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) : I've tried this using an enemy spirit of Displacement coupled with the use of Death Blossom. After multiple attempts, I've only been able to land the first blow. (The main target) I'll repeat the experiment with screenshots.(pfft. And now I can't with the Displacement nerf)--Adeimantus 20:46, 22 January 2007 (CST) : Remember That Death blossom is only as much multiple hits as searing flames is it hites then deos aoe damage not like say hundrerd blades which is muli hit--Blade (talk| ) 20:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, it's a Dual Attack so technically it is multi-hit as the opponent takes damage twice as if he has been hit with two attacks and the AoE damage activates twice too. Plus, each hit has an independent miss/block/evade chance (one hit may miss while another hits) as stated on the Dual Attack article. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 14:29, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::It might also be different with dual attacks then say barrage because the dual attacks come one after the other whereas barrae, you shoot all at once... (oops forgot to login) --Devils Apprentice 21:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Testing with Dual Shot and Forked Arrow against the Master of Enchantment and Barrage against Outcasts indicates that it only affects the first attack. -- Gordon Ecker 23:05, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Terrible skill It's an elite version of Rigor Mortis, and it's not as good as rigor is since it only effects one attack. This skill needs a buff izzy-- 21:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Spammable as fuck tho. Not a hex. Not a spell. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC)